


Experimentation

by eliottsevak



Series: Nett [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hayden/lori if you squint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt





	Experimentation

Person A: “You said that if you were ever going to do same-sex experimentation, it was going to be with me.”

Person B: “I never said that-”

Person A: “It has been implied!”

Person B: “Yeah, by you."

••••

Nolan was totally straight, a 100 hetero. Totally totally. Okay that was bullshit after what he and Gabe just did. They had sex, on a couch, in Gabe's apartment. 

Nolan was doing the walk of shame right now. And it sucked balls. Which was suspiciously what his mouth probably tasted like.

•••

Nolan had always thought he had been into girls in high school, dating Sydney in his Junior year for almost 7 months, he wouldn't say he loved her but it didn't feel right, she was an amazing girl but he could never love her, and he never knew why. 

But he only liked girls, unlike his now college roommate Brett Talbot, his bisexual best friend, Brett is a fuck boy. Everyone in their community college knew Brett wasn't into complicated or long lasting relationships, just one night or two night stans. 

You didn't go to him of you wanted commitment, but you didn't go for Nolan either. For a while in college after he met an aromantic guy with dyed yellow hair he thought he might be aromantic, not into dating or romance. 

Maybe Brett was one, but he couldn't be. He had a long term relationship with Liam for almost 8 months in highschool, before Liam left him and fell in love with Theo, but who could blame him? At least that's what Mason said.

Nolan had never been with another man sexually until Gabe. And he defiantly loved it. He didn't really like Gabe per say but the sex wasn't bad, a little quick, he bottomed and his ass felt sore, and Gabe was really rough and demanding so no. Nolan didn't really like his first time with a dude all that much.

Nolan made his way back to his apartment on campus when Mason came running up, Lori in hand behind him.

"Dude, dude you fucked Gabe?" Mason asked excitedly, showing a video on some random kids Instagram of the party last night, Nolan dragging Gabe into an empty room and then Gabe sticking a sock on the door. 

He laughed. "Gabe fucked me. Mason" He said like it was no big deal, but still walked shamefully to his room, head hung low and feeling dirty.

•••

1 shower later Nolan was in his boxers on the couch, heating pad on his ass and thighs and Eating ice cream on the couch, watching reruns of Seinfeld. 

"What the fuck is this!?!?!" Brett -his roommate- burst in, causing Nolan go groan from his hangover and his ass flinching. Brett was holding up his phone but Nolan couldn't see what was on the screen.

"Uh a phone?" Nolan asked stupidly. Brett huffed and looked down at Nolan, showing the video, which Mason had sent him, that fucker.

“You said that if you were ever going to do same-sex experimentation, it was going to be with me.” Brett said finally after a minute of silence, Nolan sat quietly, contemplating the words before answering.

“I never said that-” Nolan started, but Brett hushed him and continued on.

“It has been implied!” Brett said like it was the easiest thing to understand. Nolan couldn't understand why Brett was so mad, so passionate over having Gabe fuck Nolan.

“Yeah, by you." Nolan retorted. Brett's face fell, "You don't wanna fuck me?" He looked like a kicked puppy with a frown on his face, crease between his eyebrows utterly prominent. 

"Of course I do!" Nolan said, regretting his words immedialty but not regretting the look on Brett's when he said it, excited, mouth spread into a wide grin, crinkling at his molten silver eyes. 

"So why didn't you!?" Brett yelled back. Nolan thought for a moment, Brett had told Nolan that Nolan was a 'soft gay' and that he just hadn't realized it yet. Brett offered his expertise for when he Finally realized he liked men.

"I mean, you didn't have to. I didn't want to pressure you but I would've liked it- you could've at least come to me for advise man" Brett rubbed his neck, his happy mood fading, he was about to walk away but Nolan quickly stood up, ass hurting. 

"I don't want to fuck you!" Nolan yelled, he would probably get a noise complaint but he could care less. "I want to do more than That!" He added on after Brett's face broke. "I want to hold your fingers, and dangle them back in forth like the movies. I want to play with your hair in the early morning and take you out on dates and cuddle and watch Seinfeld together. I want to be your boyfriend not your fucktoy!" Nolan let out in a breath of air, scared.

"Nolan, you could never be my fucktoy. I want all that too, I want the sappy Instagram photos like Mason and Corey and the aesthetic ones like Hayden and Lori. I want the stupid Snapchats of my boyfriends freckles and his bed head. I want to get a dog with you and watch Seinfeld on the couch eating takis and burger king chicken fries!" He yelled back, smiling brightly at the smaller and lighter boy.

"God Brett can I kiss you now?" He asked, Brett nodded viciously and ran to Nolan, sweeping his arms under his waist and pulling him to his lips, Nolan's hands wrapped around Brett's face. Nolan was excitedly and eagerly kissing into the kiss, waiting for Brett to open his mouth and let him in.

Brett did eventually and the two of them fought for dominance in each other's mouths. Brett's hands traveled lower, gripping at Nolan's ass making Nolan squawk angrily, jumping back and tripping so he fell on his ass.

"Are you Okay?" Brett asked. "Gabe barely prepped me. Used spit. Really rough. Ass Hurts" Brett looked angrily at the door before pulling Nolan up and dragging him to the couch.

 

Needles to say less than 30 minutes later they were cuddled under fluffy blanket with burger king fries and takis.


End file.
